Coming Undone
by NightBloodyBaby
Summary: by Master of the Rebels. Pertengkaran adalah hal yang tidak terhindari di dalam kehidupan. Hal yang terpenting adalah bagaimana meyakinkan bahwa kalian tetap mencintai satu sama lain, bahkan setelah melakukan itu. Drabble, NaruSasu.


**Rated: T  
>Genre: AngstHurt/Comfort  
>Published:<strong>**04-24-09****  
>Story-id:<strong>**4707739**

**Disclaimer:  
>I don't own them.<br>Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
>Coming Undone © Master of the Rebels<strong>

**COMING UNDONE  
>by: Master of the Rebels <strong>

Pintu depan terbanting kasar, dikelilingi dengan hiruk pikuk suara seruan.

"Diam kau! Aku bosan mendengarkan alasan-alasanmu!" Sasuke menendang sepatunya dengan penuh amarah, melemparkan mantelnya dengan sembrono ke gantungan topi berwarna oranye cerah. Ia bisa mendengar gertak tak percaya dari belakangnya sembari ia melangkah menuju kamar.

"_Kau_ bosan dengan itu? Bagaimana denganku?" Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, dengan kasar mengeluarkan pasta gigi ke sikat giginya. "Selalu saja ada _sesuatu_ yang harus kau kerjakan. Maaf, kau ada rapat, maaf, kau harus menyelesaikan laporan. Kita sudah menikah, dan kaupikir itu akan punya arti bagimu, tapi tidak, kau bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk suamimu sendiri!" Ia memasukkan sikat gigi ke dalam mulutnya dan menggosok dengan penuh dendam, sembari melotot ke arah cermin.

"Itu pekerjaanku, bodoh! Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja!" Sasuke menyikut Naruto ke pinggir saat ia maju untuk menyiapkan sikat giginya sendiri. "Dan bagaimana bisa itu jadi pembenaran bagimu untuk pergi ke _strip club_ dengan teman-temanmu yang sama bodohnya?"

Naruto meludah ke wastafel, membilas mulutnya dengan cepat sebelum menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan meragukan.

"Kau bercanda? Itu sudah _berbulan-bulan_ lalu dan kau masih saja terus mengungkitnya! Sudah kubilang itu untuk ulang tahun Kiba dan mereka _stripper_ wanita! Dan asal kau tahu saja kalau kau tidak _sadar_—" Naruto mendorong bagian belakang kepala Sasuke untuk memberi penekanan pada kata terakhirnya, menghasilkan satu tatapan tajam. "—aku _gay_! Kau pikir kenapa aku menikahimu?"

Sasuke mendengus sembari mengelap mulutnya hingga kering, mengikuti Naruto kembali ke kamar mereka.

"Terserah. Itu tetap bukan alasan. Kalau memang ini bukan masalah besar, kau seharusnya memberitahuku. Aku tidak perlu mengetahuinya dari Shikamaru. Kau mungkin punya tubuh berumur dua puluh enam tahun, tapi kau tetap bertingkah selayaknya pemuda berumur enam belas tahun seperti pertama kali kita bertemu."

Naruto mengeritkan giginya mendengar kalimat itu, melihat kulit pucat terpampang dan kemudian tersembunyi kembali saat Sasuke mengganti pakaiannya. Lelaki ini benar-benar membuatnya marah, tetapi mereka sudah menikah dan Naruto ingin tetap begitu. Dan meskipun mereka bertengkar layaknya kucing dan anjing belakangan ini, ditambah dengan tekanan yang Sasuke dapatkan dari ayahnya juga fakta bahwa ekonomi berhasil menggapai Naruto dan menjadikannya pengangguran, ia tahu Sasuke juga tidak akan pernah memutuskan untuk pergi. Jadi sekarang, karena masing-masing berusaha untuk menutupi kekeraskepalaan mereka, keduanya tidak ingin menunjukkan masalah yang sesungguhnya dan mereka jadi saling berargumentasi tentang hal-hal kecil dan bodoh. Ini seharusnya bukan masalah berarti, tapi tetap saja, mereka berdua saling menyakiti setiap kali mereka bertengkar.

Sasuke melirik saat Naruto terdiam, nafasnya tercekat sesaat mendapati pandangan sedih di mata biru indah itu. Namun dengan egoisnya ia menolak untuk memberikan respon ataupun menghargai pandangan menyedihkan itu, dan memilih untuk berbalik badan sembari menghembuskan napas angkuh, menaiki ranjang dengan punggung ke arah si pirang dan mata yang tertutup rapat. Tetapi telinganya…

Ia bisa mendengar Naruto menarik napas seakan ia akan berbicara, tetapi kemudian menghembuskannya dengan berat dan bergerak ke arah lemari di bagian lain ruangan. Suara gerak halus membuatnya tahu bahwa lelaki yang lebih muda itu sedang berganti pakaian, dan tentu, hanya beberapa saat kemudian lampu dimatikan dan selimut terangkat sejenak saat Naruto ikut naik ke atas ranjang. Ada sedikit gerakan mendesak yang menggerakkan kasur dan kemudian, lalu seperti mesin jam, itu terjadi.

Sasuke merasakan sentuhan ragu di bahunya sejenak sebelum seluruh tubuhnya dibungkus oleh tubuh lelaki yang lebih besar, lengan-lengan kekar melingkarinya erat dan menariknya ke dadanya yang keras, sebuah kaki yang kuat juga tergeletak di atas kedua kakinya sendiri. Alis Sasuke agak bertaut dalam rasa sakit saat ia menyadari hatinya disesakkan oleh perasaan yang selalu membuatnya tenggelam setiap kali Naruto memeluknya dalam pelukan yang begitu penuh perlindungan ini.

Ia bisa merasakan napas hangat si pirang di lehernya, sedikit mengacaukan rambutnya tepat di tempat Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya di rambut hitam itu. Pelukan yang agak mengerat dan gumaman, "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke," hanya membuat sesak di hatinya semakin memburuk dan Sasuke benci mengakui bahwa sebenarnya ia tahu bagaimana cara menghilangkannya.

Sasuke akhirnya bergerak, mendorong Naruto dan memutar tubuhnya sehingga mereka berbaring saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Cahaya rembulan bersinar melalui jendela mereka, membuat tubuh Naruto bersinar, dan dalam diamnya Sasuke memandangi tampilan safir serta emas sempurna yang membuatnya jatuh cinta seketika bertahun-tahun lalu. Memejamkan mata, ia bergerak maju dan menekan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto dan diam-diam senang menerima balasan penuh hasrat yang ia terima.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto." Dan dengan hanya seperti itu, rasa sakit menyesakkan tadi menghilang begitu saja.

—**FIN—**


End file.
